A verdadeira Guerra Galáctica
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Saori quer se tornar famosa com o torneio entre os cavaleiros de bronze. Mas será que tudo vai ocorrer conforme os planos? Fanfic escrita para o Coculto 2011.


**Título: ** A verdadeira Guerra Galáctica

**Autora:** Nemui

**Classificação:** 12 anos

**Gênero:** Paródia

**Esta fanfic foi um presente para Felipe **

**Avisos:**

Humor negro, uso de álcool, Saori OOC.

História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal. Esta fanfic foi um presente para **Felipe**. Agradecimentos a **Anita** pela participação na parte do Seiya! ^^

Tive de editar a fanfic para que a formatação se encaixasse no , e pode ser que ela tenha perdido um pouco da graça que tinha no seu lugar de origem, a comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada. Saori e os demais não são meus personagens.

* * *

><p>Saori não imaginava que ser uma pessoa livre e que luta pelos sonhos pudesse receber tamanha punição. Afinal, ela só estava agindo pelo bem dela mesma! Era verdade que alguns cavaleiros morreram, mas isso era só um detalhe, não era verdade? Por que então? Por quê?<p>

Ela precisava se acalmar. Respirou fundo e recordou tudo o que houve, desde o início da Guerra Galáctica...

* * *

><p>Tudo começou quando um dos cavaleiros, Shun de Andrômeda, resolveu não participar do torneio. Ele disse que tinha encontrado com o irmão dele na esquina de uma rua, e que os dois viveriam juntos a partir de então. Entretanto, ela já tinha divulgado para todo o mundo que seria um torneio de dez competidores.<p>

Foi quando o idiota do Tatsumi teve aquela ideia brilhante: criar dois cavaleiros para preencherem os buracos. Eles só lutariam uma vez, perderiam e fim de problema. O assunto seria enterrado e a opinião sobre o torneio continuaria em alta.

Escolheram duas vítimas para preencher os papéis. Um deles foi o entregador de pizza, recolhido sorrateiramente sob as câmeras de segurança da mansão Kido. E o outro era o próprio Tatsumi, que se vangloriava de suas técnicas invencíveis de kendô.

Para a luta dos dois, foi feito um intenso treinamento. O entregador de pizzas mostrou notoriedade em sua técnica especial de arremeso de pizzas, e Tatsumi deixou todos os funcionários da mansão sem palavras com sua nova armadura de Panda e sua técnica Bamboo Storm. Entretanto, a Fundação precisou retirar trinta por cento dos cofres da empresa para custear as cem toneladas de bambu, o ventilador gigante, a farinha, os tomates, a mussarela e o orégano.

'Não há problema', pensou Saori, enquanto pagava a astronômica conta, 'a renda do torneio vai cobrir tudo isso'.

Saori era uma pessoa muito prática. Uma mulher de decisão. Portanto, quando alguns cavaleiros pensaram em não participar, ela agiu imediatamente. Prometeu um jantar a dois para Jabu, uma cirurgia plástica para Ichi e um reforço de titânio no escudo de Shiryu. Além de fazer o famoso acordo com Seiya, de ajudar a encontrar Seika. O pobre rapaz acreditou que a Fundação Grado gastaria algum centavo na busca da irmã, e lá estava ele, inscrito no torneio.

Fizeram alguns rearranjos nas chaves do torneio, pois precisavam de cavaleiros que concordassem com a inserção dos dois participantes fabricados: Tatsumi de Panda e Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza. Ichi foi o primeiro a concordar, porque não tinha dinheiro para pagar uma cicurgia plástica, e seu rosto tornava as chances de conseguir uma namorada quase nula. E para a sua surpresa, Seiya também aceitou fazer parte da farsa. O motivo, na verdade, era muito simples: não é sempre que se pode descontar no Tatsumi a surra levada quando criança.

Armado o jogo, só restava deixar a brincadeira rolar. Saori tinha certeza de que seria uma verdadeira celebridade com tudo aquilo. Bem, ao menos seria famosa...

* * *

><p>No primeiro dia de luta, tudo ocorreu bem. Jabu se deu muito bem quando saltou e deu um chute 'naquele lugar' do Ban em pleno ar, dando um fim ao confronto. Além de ter atraído uma multidão ao estádio, a foto do momento em que Jabu aplica Aquele Chute foi publicada em vários jornais. O vídeo da luta no Youtube foi visualizado mais de cem milhões de vezes, tornando Jabu a celebridade do golpe baixo com o Aquele Chute.<p>

No segundo dia, mais uma multidão foi atraída, quando Nachi conseguiu vencer o pobre Geki de Urso. O esperto lobo percebeu que os braços eram o ponto fraco do oponente e espertamente se livrou do seu golpe fazendo cócegas no sovaco de Geki. Em seguida, os dois se engajaram numa luta corpo a corpo que atraiu centenas de fãs de yaoi.

Tudo ia muito bem. Saori não podia estar mais contente. Até que um dos cavaleiros fabricados subiu no palco no terceiro dia. Ah, o terceiro dia... Essa é uma história que merece ser contada com mais detalhes, porque foi nela que aconteceu a primeira morte no torneio!

Foi a luta do Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza contra Ichi de Hidra. Era mais um glorioso dia da Guerra Galáctica e mais um estádio lotado de pessoas empolgadas. E foi o terrível dia do acidente da Entrega de Pizza Mortal de Mussarela...

Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza estava confiante. Sua armadura de Pizza, confeccionada pela Fundação Grado, era uma pizzaria ambulante: preparava, assava e entregava pizzas na mão do Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza. Ainda por cima, aceitava todos os tipos de cartão de crédito e emitia nota fiscal. Ele era, assim, um oponente difícil de sobrepujar.

O começo não poderia revelar melhor o ânimo dos competidores para uma feroz batalha mortal. Lá vinham os dois! O Mysterious Delivery Boy vinha conversando com Ichi por todo o caminho. Estariam trocando ofensas?

"Para não parecer que foi uma derrota fácil, eu engulo algumas das pizzas", dizia Ichi. "Espero que elas estejam boas."

"Não se preocupe. Minha armadura só usa os ingredientes mais frescos."

"Isso é que é uma pizzaria de primeira! Não se preocupe: eu tenho uma mandíbula e um estômago poderosos! Consigo comer até cinquenta fatias de pizza num rodízio!"

"Aí está um oponente formidável, Ichi! E depois de você receber o meu golpe, vai me derrotar devolvendo uma pizza, certo?"

"Isso, aí você cai e se finge de morto."

"Beleza! Depois disso, a senhorita Saori disse que eu poderia ficar acom a armadura! Finalmente terei o meu próprio negócio! E você vai ser o meu primeiro freguês!"

"Pode contar comigo, amigão!"

Depois dessa emocionante primeira troca de elog... de palavras, os dois competidores subiram na arena e se prepararam para a luta que seria notícia nos jornais do mundo inteiro.

"Que comecem a terceira luta deste torneio! Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza contra Ichi de Hidra! Primeiro Ato! Quero dizer, primeiro round!"

Foi Ichi quem começou. Ergueu o punho e exibiu o conjunto de garras venenosas no melhor estilo Wolverine.

"Hu hu hu hu... Eu não sei quem é você por trás desse disfarce de entregador de pizzas, mas só sei que você nunca vai me vencer, Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza! Não enquanto eu tiver estas garras envenenadas..."

"Suas garras envenenadas não me assustam, Ichi de Hidra! Vou fazer uma entrega especial de pizza na sua cara antes que consiga me envenenar!"

"Vamos ver se sua entrega é rápida mesmo!"

"É a pizzaria mais rápida do universo, meu caro! Hu hu hu hu..."

"Então por que você não experimenta? Quero ver se vou sequer sentir o cheiro da sua pizza!"

"Você é quem pediu, Ichi de Hidra! Aí vai!"

Por baixo da armadura, lâmpadas fluorescentes acenderam para gerar o efeito de cosmos para o público. Uma pizza ainda fumegante saltou do compartimento das costas da armadura de Mysterious Delivery Boy, que a pegou como se fosse um disco.

"Tome isto, Ichi! Entrega de Pizza Mortal de Mussarela!"

Ichi defendeu-se, dando um soco na pizza e mandando-a para longe.

"O quê? Ele conseguiu desviar o curso da minha pizza mortal! Como pode ser possível?"

"Precisa ser mais rápido do que isso se pretende ser um verdadeiro pizzaiolo, Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza. Isso é mesmo tudo o que pode fazer?"

"Não... Eu não posso desistir ainda! Eu depositei os meus sonhos nesta arena! Então experimente mais das minhas Pizzas Mortais de Mussarela!"

Inúmeras pizzas foram arremessadas. Ichi não se intimidou: com sua velocidade de cavaleiro, bloquear cada pizza do Mysterious Delivery Boy era brincadeira de criança. Entretanto, ele tinha em mente que aquela luta era uma farsa, e que precisava parecer difícil. Deixou que uma das pizzas passasse, e levou uma pizzada na cara, caindo no chão!

"Eu consegui!", comemorou o adversário.

Ichi devorou as oito fatias como se não houvesse amanhã. E não é que a pizza era boa mesmo? Deixou anotado no canto da mente para encomendar mais depois da luta. Levantou-se, segurando a cabeça.

"Ai... Como conseguiu entregar uma das pizzas? Isso é imperdoável!"

"Pois eu vou entregar muito mais! Tome isto! Pizzas Mortais de Mussarela!"

Mais pizzas voaram pelo estádio. Ichi desviava a maioria e deixava algumas passarem. Ia comendo cada fatia com velocidade sobrenatural, e com muito gosto. Mas infelizmente, precisava dar um fim à luta.

"Estou vendo que o subestimei, Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza. Você é um oponente formidável, eu preciso admitir. Mas acho que nossa brincadeira chegou ao fim! Eu não posso ser derrotado neste lugar!"

"Ah! Que cosmos poderoso ele tem! Mas ele terá que me derrotar antes!", comentou Mysterious Delivery Boy. O anônimo entregador de pizzas não fazia a menor ideia do que poderia ser o cosmos; apenas foi instruído a fazer esse comentário.

Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza estava determinado a fazer um encerramento bem convincente. Por isso, apertou o botão secreto de sua armadura e recebeu uma pizza especial na mão.

"Tome isso! Pizza Mortal de Mussarela de Búfala!"

Ichi percebeu que era o momento de ganhar. Socou a pizza de volta para o oponente. Contudo, Mysterious Delivery Boy estava diferente: no calor da batalha, sentiu vontade de ganhar. E, num momento de extrema sorte, conseguiu ver a pizza se aproximando. Sua mão agiu mais rápido que a mente. A pizza encaixou-se sob o braço, na posição perfeita para ser lançada. Mysterious Delivery Boy girou o corpo e devolveu o golpe.

Pego de surpresa, Ichi não conseguiu se defender. A pizza foi direto para a goela. E o cavaleiro caiu duro na arena.

"E atenção! Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza acaba de ganhar a luta contra Ichi de Hidra!"

Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza ficou encantado. Mas logo descobriu uma terrível verdade: Ichi de Hidra morreu na sua luta. Quando o cavaleiro de Hidra socou sua pizza para devolvê-la, as garras envenenadas acabaram contaminando a mussarela. Ichi morreu pelo próprio veneno. Para piorar a situação, não foi apenas Ichi que morreu naquele dia. Logo os bombeiros e a polícia foram chamados.

Os jornais do dia seguinte amanheceram com a seguinte notícia: 'Boca Livre... da MORTE'.

* * *

><p>Centenas de pessoas morreram com as pizzas de mussarela envenenadas. Saori logo seria processada. Sem saber o que fazer, resolveu ir até o planetário para olhar as estrelas e se consolar um pouco. Ah, o seu amado avô com certeza a protegeria de tantos infortúnios!<p>

"Oh, vovô! O que devo fazer? Houve um acidente terrível na Guerra Galáctica do qual eu não tenho culpa, nenhuminha, mas fui a pobre coitada que mais sofreu com esse evento! E agora a polícia quer investigar a Fundação Grado!"

O fantasma de Mitsumasa foi sugado do harém no mundo dos fantasmas felizes e compelido a atender o pedido de sua neta por alguma força misteriosa.

"Saori..."

"Vovô!"

"Saori... Você está se fazendo de vítima de novo... Você não pode ser assim."

"Sim, vovô! Eu fui a terrível vítima, e eu não posso ser judiada assim."

"... Eu acho que você não me entendeu."

"Eu entendi, vovô... Eu sei que entendi! Agora eu não devo medir meios para limpar o nome da Fundação Grado! Vou preparar um documento assinado por Ichi, dizendo que ele se responsabiliza legalmente por qualquer acidente em sua luta. Assim, nem ele, nem eu seremos punidos. É uma ideia muito boa, não é, vovô?"

"Saori, você está me escutando?"

"Desculpe, vovô, eu não posso ficar perdendo tempo aqui. Tenho um nome para limpar. Com licença."

Ignorando-o, Saori saiu do planetário, deixando o fantasma de seu avô sozinho. Este, injuriado por ter sido ignorado, resolveu dar uma lição à sua neta de uma vez por todas. Foi até o seu escritório e leu sobre cada uma das farsas de Saori para o torneio. Havia até projetos detalhados da armadura de Pizza. Sorriu. Era hora de fazer uma visita a um bom e velho concorrente.

* * *

><p>No mesmo dia, à noite, Saori recebeu um telefonema de Julian Solo exigindo um encontro romântico a velas, com champagne e um 'sim' no pedido de casamento, com todas as suas consequências. Caso não aceitasse, toda a fraude seria veiculada nos principais jornais do mundo.<p>

Na manhã seguinte, recebeu uma carta do Mysterious Delivery Boy de Pizza, dizendo que ele resolvera se retirar do torneio para buscar a paz espiritual depois. E ainda levou a armadura de pizza como investim... lembrança.

O final da carta não podia ser mais amável:

_ Eu sei como a senhorita se sente depois de toda essa tragédia. Mais de cem pessoas morreram envenenadas ontem, e outras duzentas estão no hospital internadas. Mas como eu sou eternamente grato por ter me dado a chance de ser alguém na vida, ao menos por um dia, e por ter dado esta maravilhosa armadura para mim, deixei um presente insubstituível para a senhorita. Dei uma entrevista exclusiva para a televisão, falando sobre todo o processo de confecção da armadura. Assim, a senhorita não passará pela vergonha de confessar tudo. Eu dei o meu melhor e passei TODOS os detalhes que lembrava. Não precisa me agradecer por isso, pois sou eu quem se sente grato._

_ Com carinho, "Mysterious Delivery Boy"_

Saori queria era assassinar o pobre e inocente entregador de pizzas que só fez as coisas com boa intenção. Mas não. Precisava se manter racional. Era o quarto dia de evento, e o show não podia parar! Deveria ser a luta entre Hyoga de Cisne contra Shiryu de Dragão. Contudo, naquele dia recebeu um recado de Hyoga escrito em garranchos, dizendo que eles tinham ido para um bar no dia anterior a fim de realizarem uma confraternização antes da luta. E tudo acabou com Shiryu em coma alcoólico devido a uma competição de bebida com Hyoga, que agora sofria de ressaca, num motel qualquer.

Não havia nada a fazer com relação a eles. O jeito era prosseguir com outra luta.

Sim. Era a luta de Seiya de Pégaso contra Tatsumi de Panda. Ela precisava ir. Deixou sobre a mesa o jornal com as notícias do dia ('100 pessoas foram assassinadas pela Fundação Grado' e 'Não existe constelação de Pizza') e saiu do escritório.

O coliseu estava repleto de cartazes como 'assassinos', mas pouco público. As pessoas acabaram amedrontadas, e agora exigiam o dinheiro do ingresso de volta. Quem diria que aquele evento traria mais despesas do que lucro?

Tatsumi subiu com sua redonda armadura de panda. Muitos se perguntaram como é que aquele cara conseguiria lutar com uma armadura que mais parecia uma bola, mas a verdade que é que aquela era uma proteção necessária, considerando a vontade de Seiya de espancá-lo. Aparentemente, o cavaleiro de Pégaso estava reivindicando para si, pela primeira vez, um papel que não era de saco de pancadas.

Aguardaram a entrada de Seiya. Este apareceu vestindo a armadura de Pégaso e carregando uma longa faixa, escrita em letras gigantes: 'NEESAN, EU ESTOU AQUI!'. Um grupo de líderes de torcida entrou em seguida, com músicas, bateria, buzinas, luzes e muitas, muitas faixas: 'NEESAN, OLHE PARA MIM', 'PROCURA-SE IRMÃ DESAPARECIDA. RECOMPENSA-SE BEM', 'SE VOCÊ VIU ESTA PESSOA, LIGUE PARA ESTE NÚMERO: XXXX-XXXX', 'PROCURA-SE SEIKA', 'CÂMERA, FILME AQUI! PROCURO IRMÃ DESAPARECIDA', 'CONHEÇA O MEU SOFRIMENTO. ACESSE: .COM', entre outras mensagens.

"Mas o que você está fazendo, Seiya?", revoltou-se Tatsumi. "Você não disse que viria para dar o troco?"

"Depois, agora eu preciso aproveitar o meu minuto de fama! Eu preciso divulgar a minha busca pela Seika neesan!"

"Escute aqui, seu idiota! Nós viemos aqui para lutar e não para aparecer! Quer fazer o favor de largar essa faixa?"

Assim que Tatsumi arrancou a faixa das mãos de Seiya, uma nova apareceu: 'PARA O JORNALISTA QUE ACHAR A MINHA IRMÃ, REVELAREI TODOS OS PODRES DA FUNDAÇÃO GRADO'

"Desgraçado! Então esse era o seu plano desde o início, quando aceitou o acordo com a senhorita Kido?"

"Não enche. Eu estou fazendo a minha parte do acordo. Eu vi nas regras do torneio que não é proibido trazer faixas e cartazes."

"Já chega!", irritou-se Saori. "Comecem a luta de uma vez por todas!"

Foi tocado o gongo. Seiya limitou-se a desviar da gorda armadura enquanto tirava de uma caixa, uma após outra, faixas de divulgação: 'SOU ÓRFÃO E FUI CRIADO POR MINHA IRMÃ SEIKA', 'MAS FOMOS SEPARADOS POR MITSUMASA KIDO', 'VIREI CAVALEIRO PARA ENCONTRÁ-LA', 'ESTOU SOFRENDO MUITO E PRECISO DE AJUDA'. E, enquanto exibia as faixas, proclamava:

"Boa tarde a todos que estão vendo este torneio! Desculpe incomodar a diversão sádica e sangrenta dos senhores, mas eu vim aqui para pedir a ajuda dos senhores porque estou desesperado. Há seis anos, fui separado da minha irmã e agora eu não tenho meios para procurá-la. Por isso vim humildemente pedir a ajuda dos senhores. Eu podia tá roubando, eu podia tá matando, eu podia tá me prostituindo, mas estou aqui, de coração, pedindo ajuda para os senhores. Se alguém viu a minha irmã, por favor, fale comigo, porque eu tô muito desesperado e preciso muito da ajuda dos senhores."

Foi a luta mais ridícula desde o início do torneio. Durante três horas, Seiya ficou tirando cartazes da caixa e desviando dos inúteis ataques de Tatsumi. Mas o mordomo não desistiu: ele ainda tinha a sua arma secreta, o Bamboo Storm. Apertando um botão da armadura, um ventilador gigante apareceu secretamente no meio da arena, fazendo todas as faixas flutuarem no ar com suas mensagens de busca, sob flashs das câmeras dos jornalistas. No final, um simples chute de Seiya fez Tatsumi rolar para fora da arena.

As notícias do dia seguinte foram: 'Instituição assassina promove luta panfletária', 'Não existe constelação de Panda' 'Luta prorrogada por cavaleiros alcoolizados' e 'A triste história do cavaleiro de Pégaso: ajudem a encontrar a irmã Seika'. E apesar de ter tentando reclamar para Seiya, Saori não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Ele tinha a agenda cheia de compromissos com jornalistas. E, antes que a quinta luta pudesse acontecer, outra terrível notícia: o coliseu estava tomado de misteriosos cavaleiros, impedindo que qualquer pessoa ali entrasse.

Choviam problemas para Saori. A dona da milionária empresa fez seu caminho para o coliseu, já cansada de tudo aquilo. Se pudesse, mandaria tudo pelos ares.

* * *

><p>"Xô, sai daqui!", gritou um cavaleiro para os curiosos que vinham ver a fita que interditava o coliseu. "Não tem nada a ver por aqui! Circulando, circulando!"<p>

Uma das pessoas continuou ali, distribuindo panfletos:

"Ajudem a encontrar a minha irmã! Ela se chama Seika! Eu sou Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso! Para quem tiver alguma dica sobre onde ela possa estar, eu mostro o meu golpe ultra secreto!"

"Você também, cai fora!", chutou o cavaleiro, expulsando Seiya de lá.

Aioria estava de saco cheio de ter de expulsar as pessoas que tentavam se aproximar. Por que o mestre sempre acabava lhe dando os piores trabalhos? Só porque ele era o irmão do cara que tentou assassinar um bebê há treze anos atrás e por ter a possibilidade de planejar uma lenta e horrenda vingança? Não havia motivos para desconfiarem dele!

"Como vão as coisas por aí?, perguntou Miro, aproximando-se. "Tem algo fora do normal?"

"Não, nada... Só um maluco se dizendo cavaleiro e falando da irmã desaparecida e um vendedor de pizzas ambulante. Você precisa experimentar a pizza de mussarela de búfala dele."

"Hum... mantenha o foco e não deixe que ninguém entre no coliseu, está bem?"

"Sim!"

Aioria estava convencido de suas habilidades. Sabendo que algum espertinho tentaria entrar pelos fundos, colocou toda a segurança naquele pequeno portão. Do outro lado, na porta principal, Hyoga organizava a fila para a venda de ingressos para o passeio no coliseu, enquanto Shiryu, já curado e sem a camisa, servia de guia turístico para as pessoas, com direito a demonstração de um belo golpe. Já tinham lucrado o suficiente para passarem o resto da vida numa confortável aposentadoria.

Quando Saori desceu do carro, viu toda a baderna em torno do coliseu. No centro de tudo estava um homem vestindo um manto e uma máscara. Ele se aproximou de maneira educada.

"Então você é a odiosa criatura barulhenta que está pondo em risco a identidade dos cavaleiros de Athena!"

A narradora disse: Ele se aproximou de maneira EDUCADA**.**

"Ah, vá catar coquinhos", replicou o mestre... para mim.

"Pare de conversar com a narradora", reclamou Saori. "O que você quer comigo?"

"Eu quero que pare de ser mimada e vá fazer algo útil em vez de ficar brincando com os meus cavaleiros."

"Seus cavaleiros? SEUS cavaleiros? Desculpe, senhor, mas esses cavaleiros são todos meus! Eles eram filhos do meu avô, portanto são propriedade dos Kido."

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, mas não vamos mais permitir o seu joguinho idiota de matança. Sem falar que não existem constelações de Panda e de Pizza!"

"Todos falam isso, mas todos é que não sabem da verdade", respondeu ela, e com sinceridade.

"De qualquer forma, você está presa. Vai passar o resto da vida no Santuário, como nossa prisioneira."

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Não posso?"

"Não! Afinal, você não sabe quem eu sou, não é? EU SOU ATHENA!"

Os cavaleiros, os civis e até o cachorro que fazia xixi no poste congelaram e olharam para ela. Athena? Ela? Mas o mestre, homem sábio e que sempre chega a soluções rápidas, respondeu:

"Ah, Athena... Isso é ótimo. Nós estávamos mesmo te procurando", respondeu, com um sorriso oculto pela máscara.

Saori sorriu ao ver o altivo mestre abaixar a cabeça com sadismo, quero dizer, com profunda reverência.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim 1 (light)<strong>

E foi assim que ela veio parar ali, no Santuário. Os cavaleiros podiam ser muito cruéis. Como o cabelo de Athena era poderoso, rasparam tudo e até passaram um Gillette Mach3 na sua cabeça. Obrigaram-na a produzir mais de um milhão de talismãs e selos de proteção para os cavaleiros e no final... resolveram transformá-la num banco de sangue.

Hoje é possível comprar seu próprio frasco de 10mL de sangue da deusa, para fortalecimento de cosmos. Surgiu o costume no Santuário de manter um desses simpáticos frascos como decoração da casa e de presentear alguém querido com um deles. Os cavaleiros costumam usar uma gota do sangue de Athena como um tônico antes das batalhas.

E a paz voltou a reinar no Santuário de Athena. A única notícia revoltante nos jornais é que Miro foi pego no exame antidoping durante os jogos atenéicos, usando sangue de Athena para fortalecer o cosmos. Por esse motivo, Aioria foi considerado o vencedor automático da competição, e dará uma festa em seu templo esta noite, com muitas pizzas de mussarela.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim 2 (cruel)<strong>

E foi assim que ela veio parar ali, no Santuário. Os cavaleiros podiam ser muito cruéis. Como o cabelo de Athena era poderoso, rasparam tudo e até passaram um Gillette Mach3 na sua cabeça. Obrigaram-na a produzir mais de um milhão de talismãs e selos de proteção para os cavaleiros e no final... resolveram tirar todo o sangue de seu corpo. Cada cavaleiro recebeu o sangue da deusa e tornou-se meio divino. Ainda aproveitaram para reciclar todas as armaduras do Santuário, incluindo a de Athena.

O mestre do Santuário foi aclamado com os benefícios dados aos cavaleiros em troca da vida de Athena. Hoje, o esqueleto dela está em exposição no museu do Santuário, para visitas e orações. Ele permanece aberto de terça a domingo, das 9h às 17h, incluindo feriados. Crianças até cinco anos não precisam pagar ingresso, e estudantes que apresentarem identificação pagam meia. Venha e traga a sua família!


End file.
